


This is It

by Madamoiselle_Miraculous (Sweet_Spice_Sour_Sugar)



Category: Homestuck, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Death, End of the World, F/M, Gen, Homestuck/miraculous ladybug crossover, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK GODDAMN, Violence, alya and nino maybe, and revival, classpects, doomed sessions, homestuck crossover, oh boy oh boy, please tell me if i need to give this a higher rating, sad things, since thats essentially what homestuck is, tikki and plagg are sprites, very very bad violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Spice_Sour_Sugar/pseuds/Madamoiselle_Miraculous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nino had suggested this obscure game called Sburb, Marinette hadn't thought it would turn out this bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is It

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Homestuck AU! I know I should be finishing my Breakfast Club AU but I'm kind of stuck with that, and then I was just thinking of what their classpects would be. I'm also extremely trash for my first fandom, and it led me here. I might do another chapter from each character's perspective before their terrible ends. Also, please, kick me out of this fandom.

As Ladybug, Marinette was absolutely sure she would have been able to get these issues sorted out quicker than as her God Tier, the Witch of Light. So far, all she could do was fly over her wasteland of a planet forlornly crying over all the things she had failed to save. She was supposed to do something with her God Tier, and she was supposed to finish a quest to save her planet, but she hadn’t the faintest idea what.

Not to mention her friends were missing. She hadn’t spoken to Adrien ever since this disaster began, and Nino and Alya were both out of the area. Some giant boss named Bec Noir (whom Marinette would later discover had been created by some other kids in another version of the game) had torn through their session, bathed in a green light. He destroyed their Derse first (as well as Adrien and Alya’s dream selves) and if she couldn’t find him here, he was probably on his way to Prospit.

But firstly, the black dog thing had wanted to dispose of the two girls sitting on Marinette’s extended balcony, having tea. Alya had spotted him first, her eyes widening in terror and she pointed up at him. Bec Noir had barely glanced at Marinette, but when she glanced back at him, she could see the murderous look in his eyes; saw his sword raised high. She was reluctant to let him murder her best friend in front of her. Marinette stood in his way. She saw the blood spatter before she felt the emptiness in her stomach. Felt the breath snatched from her as a bright green flash blinded her out of the corner of her eye. There was nothing when she collapsed.

When she woke up, though, she was on her quest bed. Draped in orange and yellow (which were definitely not her colours, but she couldn’t complain) and surrounded by debris. It was as if she had awoken from a deep sleep. Her eyelids still felt heavy, but when she rubbed her eyes, she felt more awake than ever. For a moment, she was confused, why was she here? Then she spotted the dried blood that painted the side of her quest bed. She felt sick.

“Hello?” Marinette called. “Alya? Nino? Consorts?” Nothing replied. The silence was deafening, she couldn’t see the vines of her land growing anymore, she couldn’t even feel them. There was nothing here. It felt dead.

It was then that Marinette discovered she could fly. It must have been some mystical thing only God Tiers could do, because she remembered that she couldn’t even use her yo-yo in the medium. It was super cool though. Only Alya had managed to get through a portal to Marinette’s land. They weren’t sure about the boys’ progress, since they hadn’t been answering their instant messages. Now seemed to be a good time to check them, actually.

Marinette hurried to her home, or what was left of it, and hoped her alchemized instant messaging system would have survived the destruction that has obviously been caused in the aftermath of her death. As she neared her old home, she hoped she wasn’t going to find anything bad.

Her parents were already gone, that was an unfortunate side effect to this game that Nino had failed to mention. They had been kidnapped by agents from Derse, and now that Derse was gone she was sure they were too. For now, she felt numb. There was going to be something that would push her over the limit, but she would wait for that opportunity.

When she found her instant messaging system, hidden under the wreckage of her broken room, she sat down on her bed heavily and switched it on. The screen was cracked, but it still lit up all the same. The date and time didn’t work anymore, but Marinette didn’t care. They’d been in the game for so long that she couldn’t even remember what day it was. There were a few messages scrolling across the screen. The first one was from Alya, announcing her arrival. The rest were all from Nino.

 _[BubblingDj] began pestering [LadyFashion]_  
BD: Marinette?   
BD: Marinette, please pick up.  
BD: Alya isn’t answering my messages, and Adrien is missing.  
BD: That Bec Noir thing is really powerful, I don’t even think we’ll be able to stop him.  
BD: Marinette, please.  
BD: Oh, shit.  
 _[BubblingDj] has gone offline!_

These messages were worrying. If Alya wasn’t answering, then maybe she wasn’t even okay. Marinette hated to think about what could have happened to her. She had to be around here somewhere, though. There was almost no way for her to get to her planet, since Nino never finished Marinette’s house. Wherever Alya was, Marinette was hoping she wasn’t hurt.

It was times like these that she wished Tikki were here with her. Well, she sort of was, but the sprite she had become was missing. She wasn’t too sure if sprites could be killed by things, but she really hoped not. The thought of Tikki being killed by that monster was not a pleasant one, and it prompted Marinette to go looking.

This is what led her to fly over the Land of Vines and Glass by herself. She couldn’t believe how lonely she was. It seemed like only yesterday she had friends everywhere and people who cared about her and Ladybug, but now. Empty.

She had been flying for a long time, when she swore she saw a head of red hair sticking out among the rubble. Her heart did a little leap of happiness, and she soared down to greet her friend. “Alya!”

But Alya didn’t move to look up at her, which was strange. Alya usually had keen hearing. This should have told Marinette that something was wrong, but she didn’t think of that, not when she had been searching the planet for hours for Tikkisprite or Alya. When she landed, though, Alya didn’t move at all. Her body seemed covered by stone and rubble, and Marinette was already worrying. She was more reactive than this. Why wasn’t she reacting? Was Alya okay?

When she got closer, she noticed the blood spatter on the concrete leading to her friend. Then she noticed her eyes were open wide, and her glasses were smashed. There was nothing Marinette could have done. She couldn’t have stopped Bec Noir when he sliced through Alya and left her there to die.

She knelt down by her friend and put her head in her hands. She had tried to save her before, but it was almost as if it were inevitable. Clearly Alya was destined to die. But that didn’t do anything to comfort Marinette, who felt like her heart was breaking. Mostly, she was in shock, but she leaned down to close her friend’s eyes and try and make it look like she was sleeping. She wanted to cry. She wanted to break down and cry and be heartbroken at the idea that her cherished childhood friend was dead, but instead she felt numb.

Marinette rocked back and forth on her heels for a moment, taking deep breaths and calming herself. She had to know what had happened to Adrien and Nino, so she kicked off her heels and forced herself up into the air, heading straight for the first portal she knew would lead her to Nino’s planet, the Land of Bubbles and Melody.

Except when she arrived, it wasn’t the Land of Bubbles and Melody. In fact, the bubbles were all gone, and the melody was silent. His consorts were dead, his home destroyed, and Nino’s death had not been quite as clean as Alya’s or her own, and it was easier to spot. It seemed like he had fallen from a great height, trying to escape Bec Noir. 

Marinette landed beside his corpse, and then she laid him down on the ground. He was so happy, he didn’t deserve to die. He hadn’t even known this game was as horrible as it was. In fact, no one really knew. The numbness consumed Marinette, and she turned away to vomit. But still she didn’t cry.

There was one person left to visit, and whether he was alive or not was ambiguous. A large part of herself desperately hoping he was still alive, then she wouldn’t be stuck in this session by herself. Marinette remembered those walkthroughs that Nino had linked her. So many people had talked about how they were stuck in endless sessions, that they were going crazy. Marinette wasn’t sure what she could do if that became her.

When Nino was laid to rest in a manner that was appropriate, Marinette flew off to the next portal that led to Adrien’s planet: the Land of Clockwork and Silence. This was different. Sure, the silence was far more deafening than that of her planet, but she was sure that this was supposed to happen here. It was a literal part of his planet.

When Marinette found Adrien, he was draped in red. He had become a God Tier and no one even knew. They could have had a celebration for him. They could have congratulated him for realising his position as the Rogue of Time earlier, but he must have been busy. Marinette was sure he was still alive, she could ask him to use his time powers to change things, and then maybe their timeline could be fixed before this Bec Noir thing attacked them.

“Adrien!” She yelled to him when she landed, and she ran to him, a smile plastered to her face. She was crying. She was crying because she was so happy that he was alive, but she failed to notice the fight he was clearly apart of.

As she got closer, Adrien turned to her, his eyes wide when he realised who it was. He had a sword in his hand, and he turned to tell her to run away. Bec Noir was behind him. They were fighting. “Marinette! You need to leave.” 

She froze, her eyes wide. Why would Adrien tell her to leave like that? When she had just arrived? She kept running towards him, and the look of panic became more evident on her friend’s face. There was a flash of green and Bec Noir appeared in front of her. Marinette was about to run straight into his blade.

Then as a cruel twist of fate, Adrien appeared in front of her. His sword was raised, but it didn’t make contact with Bec Noir. He gasped when the sword stabbed straight through his middle, his green eyes wide and sparkling with tears. And just like that, Adrien was dead. Marinette watched him fall as the green flash of Bec Noir teleporting blinded her.

When he was gone, she fell to her knees and pulled her friend into her lap, brushing his blond hair out of his eyes. A lump formed in her throat. The numbness washed away with tears when the realisation of what had happened finally dawned on her. Marinette was alone in this session. Alya was gone; she had failed to save her. Nino died, alone, no one coming to his aid. And now Adrien.

Adrien died for her. Marinette sobbed.

She sobbed until she couldn’t cry anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Some mini headcanons for Homestuck things:  
> Alya:  
> Planet: Land of Frogs and Temples  
> Strife Specibus: Bookkind  
> Captchalogue: Phone  
> God Tier: Seer of Space  
> Dream Self: Derse
> 
> Adrien:  
> Planet: Land of Clockwork and Silence  
> Strife Specibus: Staffkind, swordkind (or Glorified Stickkind)  
> Captchalogue: Tree (it's elegant, like him.)  
> God Tier: Rogue of Time  
> Dream self: Derse
> 
> Marinette:   
> Planet: Land of Vines and Glass  
> Strife Specibus: Needlekind, Yoyokind  
> Captchalogue: Purse  
> God Tier: Witch of Light  
> Dream self: Prospit
> 
> Nino:  
> Planet: Land of Bubbles and Melody  
> Strife Specibus: Bubblekind  
> Captchalogue: Stack  
> God Tier: Heir of Breath  
> Dream self: Prospit


End file.
